Home for the Holiday
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: During the winter break, Masamune has no where to go. Yukimura invites him to stay with him. An invitation which Masamune gladly accepts.


Home for the Holiday - Yukimasa

Bringing your boyfriend to meet the family will make anyone nervous. Having them stay the weekend could give someone a panic attack. Then again, it made sense if you were introducing Date Masamune. He'd only told Sasuke good things about him, but he knew Masamune's real personality would shine through eventually. Not that Masamune was a bad person, but he was loud, and blunt, and sometimes a bit rude.

"This is Takada?" Masamune said looking around. He pulled his coat closer around himself. "It's pretty cold here."

"It's always like this in the winter." Yukimura said. "It's actually pretty warm for this time of year."

"Warm?" Masamune glared a bit pulling his scarf around his face. "It's freezing!"

Yukimura laughed taking hold of Masamune's hand as they walked away from the plane. Sasuke was going to pick them up, so they didn't have to worry about transportation. They made their way through the airport. Yukimura kept an eye out for Sasuke. When he spotted the other man he released Masamune's hand to jump his guardian.

Masamune smiled as he watched the two. Yukimura had wrapped himself around the other man. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but he could clearly hear the pleads of, "get off."

He laughed walking up to them as Yukimura finally let go.

"I'm glad to see you too." Sasuke beamed. "You look well."

"I am. I am." Yukimura was practically bouncing with excitement. "Oh and this is Date Masamune."

"Hey." Masamune smiled extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same." Sasuke smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He wasn't happy to find out that Yukimura was dating. Not because he didn't want Yukimura to be with someone. He would be more than glad, if Yukimura found someone who could truly make him happy. However, Yukimura was of a kind and gently nature. Mixing this with his impulsive nature, he didn't find it too far of an idea for someone to take advantage of that kindness.

He'd felt better back when Yukimura was in his school and dating. At least than he was able to keep an eye on things, and have an idea as to what kind of person they were from his own observation. Right now he could only rely on what Yukimura had told him. As always, Yukimura only saw the good in this guy, and thus he was all praises.

Meeting this guy face to face, he wasn't sure what to make of him. At least he was holding Yukimura's bag. He was probably trying to make a good first impression. He was smiling politely and had his hand extended. Sasuke took it, not surprised by the firm hand shake. There was something about this guy that radiated confidence, no cockiness. Maybe it was arrogance? Whatever it was, Sasuke didn't like it.

Yukimura was watching them interact. He didn't speak during this time because he wanted to see how the two reacted to one another. So far it was going just fine. They exchange greetings and names without an incident. Even the car ride to the house was filled with pleasant small talk. There was a bit of tension between them, but nothing that wasn't normal for a fathers first time meeting a boyfriend.

"So warm." Masamune sighed once they got inside. "Is it always this cold in Takada?"

"It's actually pretty warm for this time of year." Sasuke said.

"How is this warm?" Masamune looked shocked as he took off his shoes and coats.

"Is it not the same temperature in Oshu around thus year?" Yukimura asked.

"No, it's a lot warmer." He said. "Ah, but at least the house is warm."

"I'll show you around." Yukimura said showing him around the apartment that he and Sasuke lived in. "It's not that big, but…"

"It's nice." Masamune interrupted him with a smile.

Yukimura beamed. It was a smile that that even made Sasuke stagger, because he had never seen him smile like that. He hadn't been this happy in a while. Or at least he hadn't been this happy with a significant other. Who was he kidding, he hadn't seen Yukimura smile like this since he was a kid.

"You really think so?" Yukimura asked.

"You know I only say what I mean." Masamune smirked and Yukimura blushed the slightest bit. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"Well, you'll be staying in my room so you can put it there."

"In your room?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So are you staying on the couch then?"

"What?" Yukimura looked confused. "I was just going to take the floor."

Now, Yukimura was an honest kid. He hadn't had much experience in lying because he was so set on telling the truth. Which is why Sasuke could tell that he was lying. Yukimura had no intention on sleeping on the floor. He would have felt better if Yukimura had said that he planned on sharing. Him lying just made him wonder what Yukimura had planned.

He had a good idea what they were going to do. It made him want to cry. It's one thing to want to curl up with your boyfriend. Still, he was lying! He was lying because he was going to…

"You guys must be hungry." Sasuke said interrupting his own thought.

"Yes, I am a bit hungry." Yukimura said once he had Masamune's bags put away.

"What's for dinner?" Masamune asked.

"Ramen." Sasuke said. "If that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay." Masamune smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay here over break." He said as they sat down.

"It's no problem." Sasuke said letting the water boil. "So were you that eager to meet me, or did something happen?"

"Sasuke!" Yukimura protested.

"It's fine." Masamune said. "I normally go back to Oshu, but Kojuro is going to visit his family, so I decided to give him some time to himself since he hasn't seen them in a while."

"Kojuro?"

"He's my retainer."

"Retainer?"

"My caretaker. My guardian." Masamune clarified. "He's taken care of me since I was young."

"So you're Dad?"

Masamune chuckled. "The last time I used the D word he hugged me so hard I almost died. So I try to avoid it. But yeah, he's raised me like I was his son." He smiled softly at the memory. "But he hardly gets to see his family, so when he said he was going to see them for the holiday I decided that I would find somewhere else to stay."

"And Yukimura was your first choice?"

"Well, I didn't want to impose since we've only been together for a few months. I asked a few friends that were in the area, but no one had room."

"I see."

"It's nice to meet you though."

"Same to you." Sasuke said serving them their noodles cups and sitting with them.

Yukimura was quiet as he watched the two interact. He could tell that Sasuke wasn't too pleased about Masamune's presence, but he wasn't outwardly hostile. Their conversation was going well so far. Sasuke hadn't accidently spilled hot water on Masamune, so that was always a good sign.

"So you guys met how?"

"I ended up changing rooms half way through the semester." Masamune explained. "Me and my first roommates were always at each other throats, and Yukimura's dropped out of school."

"Really?" He remembered Yukimura calling saying that his roommate had changed, but he didn't think that it would be…

"Masamune's a Business and Management major!" Yukimura said. "He finished with a 3.8 this semester."

"Yeah, but you beat me out in World History." Masamune said pointing his chopsticks in Yukimura's direction. He was smirking again, but Sasuke couldn't see his full expression because he was on the eye patch side.

"I did. I told you to study for the final exam."

"You did." He nodded. "But I only missed a few point on the essay."

"You should still strive to do your best regardless of the circumstances."

"I'll study next time." Masamune promised, "I was just tired by the time I even got around to looking at the material for that one. Besides, it didn't hurt my grade too much."

Sasuke sighed. So far he couldn't see anything wrong with this guy so far. He decided to leave it for now. He excuses himself and left the kids to themselves. Hovering would accomplish nothing. He was moving to the other room, so he could still keep an ear out.

He heard the T.V turn on in the living room, but not much talking. He picked in a few times to see what they were up to. A few times he would come in in enough time to hear them separating from each other. However, it was nothing he found overly concerning.

The last time he came through they didn't move. Masamune was resting his head on Yukimura's shoulder. Again, nothing concerning, but he rather this guy no be cuddling with his son.

Before it got to late the two had decided the go to bed. Sasuke didn't bother to check on the. That would have been just asking to get his feeling hurt. Keeping in mind that the walls to the apartment weren't that thick, Yukimura probably wouldn't do anything with him still in the house.

"Sasuke seems pretty cool." Masamune said in a low voice as he started to undress for bed.

"You think so?" Yukimura asked, getting ready for bed as well.

"Yeah. We didn't talk much, but he seems okay. He let me stay without really knowing me, and hasn't tried to kill me even though he clearly doesn't like me."

"It's only because I introduced you as my boyfriend."

"I doubt that."

"If it wasn't for that title, I'm sure he would have given you a more welcoming reception." Yukimura said getting under the blankets next to Masamune. The latter of the two was switching out his eye patch of a medical patch.

"It doesn't change the fact that he doesn't like me."

"I'm sure in time he'll come to accept you."

Masamune rolled on his side to face Yukimura smirking. His boyfriend was proving to be quiet the optimist. While it did bother him that Sasuke didn't like him, he also figured it to natural. Nevertheless, he was displeased by it. He was going to be spending the holiday here, and was hoping that Yukimura was right, and that he and Sasuke would be able to call some sort of truce during this time.

Yukimura smiled at him, and he smiled back. He yawned saying good night before rolling back over to face the wall. He could feel Yukimura getting comfortable as well. He smirked again, managing to say one last thing before nodding off.

"What happened to taking the floor?"

"Shut up."

~.~.~.~.~

Masamune proved to be an okay house guest. He cleaned up after himself, sometimes he even cooked. It was getting almost normal for him to be around even though it had only been a few days. He made himself useful when he can. Though it might be because he was trying to find a way to pay him back.

"You don't have to." Sasuke said.

"You sure? You've cooked for us every day since we've been here."

"It's fine. I normally cook for myself anyways."

"It's the least I can do." Masamune said.

However, this time Sasuke thinks it was about something different. They had mostly noodles and microwavable dinners so far. Masamune was offering to make a home cooked meal. The message was very clear.

"Come on, I brought the ingredients and everything already."

"You're the guest."

"It's my way of saying thank you." Masamune insisted.

Sasuke finally caved letting him loose in the kitchen. He ended up sitting on the couch with Yukimura as they waited.

"Is he a good cook?" He asked.

"He's excellent." Yukimura confirmed. "We were only allowed to use the kitchens in the dorms on the weekends and he would cook enough for both of us to get through the week. I've never had anything from him that was bad."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"So you really like this guy."

"Masamune-dono is a nice person." Yukimura blushed, but spoke honestly. "I'm very glad to have met someone like him."

"I guess he's alright."

"So you approve?" Yukimura beamed.

"I'm not giving you a definite yes to that. It's only been a few days, and I highly doubt that he's not on his best behavior right now."

"He's acting normally."

"I'm sure."

"I'm serious Sasuke. He's a man of a good nature. I'm sure of this." He said firmly then lowered his voice a bit. "With the others there were signs, but I don't get the same vibe with him. I don't think he would ever go out of his way to try to hurt me."

"If he does he's going to end up like the others."

"You never told me what you did to them."

"And we're going to keep it that way." Sasuke said leaning a bit more into the couch. "As long as you're happy, I guess I'm cool with him for now."

"Thank you for your understanding."

"How long is this going to take?" Sasuke said looking to the kitchen. "If we had noodles we'd be eating by now."

"He doesn't really like processed foods."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry now."

"I'm sure he'll be done within the hour."

"Does he cook for you often?"

"He insists on it. Even during finals he would go out of his way to make sure we both ate."

"So he tries to be a gentleman?"

"I already told you, he's of a kind nature."

"Hmm." Sasuke looked towards the kitchen, where he hear the noises that came with cooking. It wouldn't hurt to keep an open mind. Yukimura never spoken this highly of a boyfriend before. He always seemed skeptical of them himself by the time Sasuke had met them. It was more like he was looking for a second opinion to confirm what he already knew.

This time wasn't like that. He wanted Sasuke to like this one.

Sasuke took in a breath and released it. The least he could do is trust Yukimura, and give this guy the benefit of the doubt.

~.~.~.~.~

Okay, so he was a good cook, big whoop! Sasuke thought as he ate. It was a pretty simple dish, but it was good; and very refreshing to have considering what his diet consisted of on a regular biases.

"This is good!" Yukimura said as they ate.

"You think? I forgot a few ingredients and had to improvise a bit." Masamune admitted.

"It's good." Sasuke agreed. "So are you cooking dinner as well?"

"Do you want me to help? I can if you really want me to."

"An extra set of hands wouldn't hurt."

~.~.~.~.~

"Where's Sasuke?" Masamune asked the next day. He ended up staying up late helping Yukimura wrap gifts, so he hadn't woken up until the afternoon.

"He had to get a few more things for tomorrow." Yukimura said pouring Masamune a cup of tea. "He might be gone for a while."

"Really? Shopping the day before Christmas sucks!"

"He'll be fine." Yukimura said sitting down at the table with Masamune. "This happens every year."

There was a silence between them. Their breathing was the loudest thing in the room as they both realized that they were finally alone for the first time in over a week. The air became stiff with tension as they sipped their tea. There was a bit of hesitation. This was Yukimura's family home. Wouldn't it be wrong to….?

Yukimura's hand cupped Masamune's cheek making him face him as he gently kissed him. Masamune kissed him back just as tenderly. His mouth opened up for Yukimura inviting him to French kiss. It didn't take long to get a response. The next thing they knew they were kissing and groping each other, trying to strip as quickly as possible as they made their way down the hall to Yukimura's room.

Yukimura soon had Masamune naked and pinned to his bed. They still moved frantically. They weren't sure how much time they had had too themselves. The more they touched the more they realized how much they missed and needed this.

"You sure." Masamune panted between the kiss.

"It's fine, he might not be back for a while." Yukimura said threading his finger through Masamune's hair to bring him closer. The other arm wrapped around his back, preforming the same task.

"Might?"

"I'll lock the door. If he does come back…."

"Our clothes are in the hallway."

"I'll get them." Yukimura sighed putting space between them. It was odd for Masamune to be this cautious. On more than one occasion Masasmune had been the one who forgot to close the door, or even insisted it on doing it in a public bathroom. The latter of which Yukiimura had said no to.

He thought about this as he gathered their clothes and brought them back to the room. He locked the door. He was a bit more than surprised to be greeted with the view of Masamune's ass, as he bent over the bed to look in the night stand drawers.

"Do you have no lube in here at all?" Masamune looked over his shoulder at him.

"Uh," the words got caught in his throat. "I-I have some in my bag."

"What were you not getting any at home?"

"I didn't have company over that often." Yukimura said going through his bag. "The walls are kind of thin and Sasuke was always around.

"No condoms either?"

"Like I said, I didn't…"

"Yeah but condoms make alone time easier, if you know what I mean." Masamune said as he leaned against the head board. He spread his legs as he started to stroke himself. "Makes clean up less of a hassle."

"I never thought of that." Yukimura came back to the bed. He covered three fingers in lube "Spread your legs more."

"I'm not that flexible." Masamune said trying to move his legs a bit more out of the way. He let out a sigh when he felt a finger enter him and move it and out. "You don't have to go easy on me. You can skip to two."

"I'm not 'taking it easy on you.' This is foreplay." He said taking his time to move his finger around until he felt Masamune loosen up. Masamune shifted to lay on the bed and get more comfortable. A second one was added and Yukimura sought out his prostate.

"Ah.." Masamune let out a low moan twisting a bit in the sheets. He arched as Yukimura's fingers lightly brush against that spot. He was breathless, looking up at Yukimura with half lib eyes.

"Let's not rush this." Yukimura whispered leaning forwards to kiss Masamune's neck. Soft butterfly like kisses, turned into nips and sucks. He smirked hearing Masamune growl.

"If he comes home before we're done, I'm not taking any part of the blame."

Yukimura chucked. Maybe Masamune really was trying to impress Sasuke? These thoughts were cut short when Masamune started to stroke his erection. He shivered from the unexpected stimulation. Now Masamune was smirking up at him as he let his finger rub at Yukimura's head, paying close attention to the slit.

"Hurry up." Masamune groaned.

Yukimura replies by adding a third finger. He gladly accepted Masamune's challenge of wills. He would not be the one to give in first. He knew exactly how and where to touch his lover to leave him withering in the sheets. He knew how to make him arch and cry out. He knew how to make passion bloom in his stomach; and he knew how to make him horny and needy.

He knew that Masamune was well aware of how to do the same to him. Nevertheless, by the way Masamune had let him take the upper hand, he was sure that he wanted him to take the upper hand.

Most of the time, they fought for dominance the whole way through. Even when Masamune bottomed, he would insist on riding and controlling the pace. Yukimura would grin up at him thrusting his hips upwards at his own pace. From there they would see who lasted the longest. Both of them acting as if will power alone could starve off ejaculation.

So, right now Yukimura tried to pay little attention to how good Masamune was at hand jobs. He wanted to light a fire inside of him that would burn more passionately than the other times. It's why he took the time to press deep inside his lover and prepare him for what was to come.

"Yukimura," Masamune's arm covered his face with his arm. "Get inside already."

"Be patient." Yukimura kissed him. "We might not be able to do this later, I want to…"

"You keep saying that." Masamune groaned. "Get on with it!" His abdominals were quivering from the built up tension. Despite what he said earlier, his legs managed to spread a bit more. His toes curled tightly. He arched his back again, trying to get Yukimura to press further inside of him. He needed Yukimura right now?

When he looked up, he could see Yukimura smirking at him. He wanted to be angry, but was too lost in sensation. He turned his head into the pillow, so his right eye was facing his lover. He bit his lip, when the fingers brushed against his prostate again. He gasped when he felt himself suddenly become empty.

Not long after, he could feel Yukimura enter him. His jaw dropped as his body opened up and allowed Yukimura to enter with little resistance. Yukimura's hands were suddenly resting by his head, and clawing at the sheets.

"Feels good?" Masamune smirked at him. "What's wrong Tiger, you speechless?"

"Stop clenching." Yukimura bit out trying not to cry out, and give Masamune the satisfaction.

"I'm not doing anything." Masamune panted out, still trying to keep a straight face, as Yukimura kept pressing in. "Maybe it's just been so long that you forgot how good I…Ah!"

"I didn't hear that?" Yukimura trusted completely in. "Let's not make this a completion this time?" He said.

"You started it." Masamune said managing to sit up a bit. He was having trouble speaking now that Yukimura was back inside of him. He would never admit how overwhelmed he felt when Yukimura was inside of him, and they were tangled like this. He would try to talk through the initial penetration.

"Fine." Yukimura kissed him. "Then let's call a truce for now. We can have a contest some other time." He didn't wait for a reply as he started to move. This way he wouldn't get much of an argument out of him.

He was taken aback, when arms came up to pull him down, so he and his lover were chest to chest. Now, flush against each other, he could feel every breath, and every sigh that came from the others chest. He smiled softly looking down at Masamune's flushed face, and move his bands from his sweaty forehead. He leaned down to kiss him. When his weight shifted he entered at a different angle, and the new stimulation had taken Masamune by surprise, causing him to tighten, and Yukimura to moan.

Masamune eye clenched shut. His body felt like it was on fire wherever Yukimura's skin met his. It was a pleasant burn. It was something he wanted more of. His legs wrapped around Yukimura's waist to obtain what he wanted, and pushed him deeper inside. His head lolled back and he didn't try to stop the noises that were coming out of his mouth. Yukimura was just as a mess as he was, so it was okay to let go.

"I'm close." The words fell from trembling lips. Masamune clung to Yukimura. His nails digging into the other back adding new marks to go alongside the old ones.

Yukimura managed to loosen his grip on the sheets enough to wrap one arm around Masamune waist, and have his other hand thread through his hair. As a result of him no longer supporting himself, his entire mass was now on Masamune. Therefore he put his weight in his needs, lifting his hips in the process. Masamune moved with him, his legs never unwound themselves from around his waist.

By now, the sound of flesh slapping against each other was being more and more audible, but still drowned out by the sounds of their moans.

Masamune let out a cry. He wasn't going to last much longer, and from the noises Yukimura was making, he didn't think he was going to either. He pulled him closer, hands moving up and down Yukimura's back as he tried to find a better hold.

Yukimura was penetrating him deep, and spreading him wide as he was filled over and over again. Each thrust bringing them that much closer to the edge. His body tensed again, each muscle and nerve crying out in pleasure.

His scenes were in overdrive. He could feel everything: every touch, every movement, and every breath the other made. His toes curled even tighter when Yukimura throbbed inside of him a bit of pre-cum spilling out. The way his inner muscles hugged and massaged his lovers cock, was only helping to push things along.

"Yuki…" Masamune moaned. "Cuming."

Yukimura didn't answer him as he started moved faster. When he slip out, Masamune moved back and then they both thrust back to meet each other. The movements became frantic as both of them tried to reach release.

Masamune suddenly went completely ridged. His face buried in Yukimura's shoulder having the last thought to try and keep his voice down. It did him no good. The last moan came from his chest, and cum spurt from the tip of the head of his cock.

His body slacked as he felt the last bit of cum empty from him and the tail end of his orgasm start to wane. His arms slipped from around Yukimura's shoulders. He bit his lip as Yukimura continued to thrust inside him. He squirmed from the over stimulation. He would never admit to whimpering, but with the way Yukimura was going at him, he couldn't help it.

Yukimura pressed down on him to kiss him as he came. He moaned into his mouth as he came inside his lover.

He collapsed next to him, panting as he rolled on his back. Masamune rolled over to lean on Yukimura. His breath fanned over his chest, and their skin, not cool and damp with sweat, stuck together.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Masamune said.

Yukimura, who was starting to doze off, opened his eyes a bit and nodded. He could feel Masamune shifting around to pull the blankets on them. He felt bed because he was tried, and Masamune was a pillow talker. It was always a struggle on his end to stay coherent enough for the conversation.

As he thought this, he noticed the snores coming from his lover, and sighed being able to peacefully go to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke had forgotten his wallet, and hadn't noticed it until he got to the check out. The cashier had been nice enough to put his stuff to the side so he could run back home and grab it. She still kept them, even after he said he lived thirty minutes away and it would take an hour for him to get back.

Needless to say, he was in a good mood. He drove back to the house. He remembered leaving his wallet on the table before he left. He would run in quickly and be right back out. He didn't even stop to take his shoes off at the entry way.

His good mood soon shattered the moment he was inside. All he could do was stare up at the ceiling in horror. His hand groped along the table trying to find his wallet so he could get out of this hell. Another part of him, want to go upstairs and put an end to it.

"Yuki, harder! Ahh!" He could very vividly hear the two upstairs. Their "oh's and ah's" filling the apartment. He could hear the bed and mattress creaking as well.

Once bad in the car he repeatedly hit his head against the steering wheel. He had a feeling this would be the one of those things, that he never forgets. Oh God! He turned the music on in his car and drove back to the store.

It was why now, he couldn't make eye contact with Yukimura. He wasn't dumb enough to think that Yukimura wasn't having sex. The topic and come up before, and the boy had not trouble informing him that he was sexy active.

But this…

Masamune had gone to bed early that night, leaving the two alone. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't sure if he should say something or not. However, there wasn't just him to take into consideration. There were also the neighbors. Most of them were out shopping as he was, but it was still something that should be mentioned.

"Yukimura?"

"Yeah."

"Next time, keep it down. The walls aren't that thick." He said. He didn't face Yukimura when he said it, but he could feel him stiffen in embarrassment.

"Okay, sorry."

And that was that.

~.~.~.~.~

Yukimura felt as if his soul had flown from his body when Sasuke spoke. When had he come back? He never even heard him. Besides that, even after they slept and showered, Sasuke still hadn't been home. So how did he…

"Okay. Sorry." He managed to say before excusing himself to bed. He couldn't tell Masamune this, or at least he wouldn't tell him until after they left. He knew Masamune was more self-conscious than he liked to let on. Most people were, but the amount of anxiety that the dragon worked at coving up was almost unhealthy.

He sighed as he stripped down to get into bed. He just hopped that Sasuke didn't think poorly of Masamune now. Things were going so well up until now!

"Hey Tiger." Masamune moved closer when Yukimura got into bed.

"Hey." Yukimura draped his arm around Masamune's waist.

"What's up?" He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I can feel you stressing."

Yukimura kissed the top of Masamune's head. The other man looked up at him. He was sleep, but concern was clearly written on his face.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later."

~.~.~.~.~

Masamune as promised, helped with making Christmas dinner. Gifts had been exchanged and opened earlier. All in all it was peaceful. All three of them ended up in the kitchen cooking. It was nice. Masamune didn't usually cook with other people but he was starting to find his flow while working with these two.

"You have to chop them evenly." Sasuke said to Yukimura.

"Oh." The tiger said. He paused before trying to be more precise.

"A little bit thinner." Sasuke instructed.

"Like this." Masamune moved behind him, putting his hands over his to show him the proper way. "Use your finger as a guide."

Sasuke took a step back. In a way it was kind of sweet watching Masamune, help Yukimura. He still wasn't quite sure to make of Masamune.

"They don't have to be exact, but it should be close." Masamune explained. "There you go."

He wasn't that a bad guy, Sasuke kept telling himself. He'd given him no reason to hate him. If anything he'd made a good first impression. Yukimura trusted him, from what he could tell. Yukimura smiled over at Sasuke. His eyes went to Masamune then back to Sasuke still smiling. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

He guessed he was okay.

**Fin**

**reviews are always appreciated ^^**


End file.
